The Peace Millennium: Dawning of a Prince
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: Edenia is ushered into a new era as a prince is crowned for the first time in several millennia. Liu Kang and Kitana navigate the challenges and triumphs of their new life together through their marriage's first year, and decide to either rebuild or burn old bridges.
1. Excerpt - Climax

**The Peace Millennium: Dawning of the Prince**

* * *

**=MK=**

Liu heard the large wooden panels creak open behind him but he kept his stony gaze firmly ahead out of the balcony. Kitana eyed him warily as she approached him from behind, instantly noting the tight set of his shoulders and the spasmodic clenching and unclenching of his hands down by his sides. She could understand his anxiety, and even felt a bit herself. This encounter was going to be pivotal for her husband, and it could potentially have a devastating impact.

"He is here?" he asked, voice nearly devoid of feeling.

"Yes." Kitana replied. "He awaits you in the throne room." Taking a slow breath Liu turned on a heel and slowly, but rigidly made his way for the entrance of their chamber, giving her only a brief glance at his resigned countenance. She called after him, "Do you wish for me to come with you?"

Liu stopped just short of the doors. "No thank you, Love." he said. He glanced back at her over his shoulder, giving a subdued smile. "I appreciate it… but I need to do this alone."

Kitana gave a slight nod. "I understand. I will be waiting here."

Returning the nod, Liu took his leave, and proceeded through the palace's expansive corridors to the main throne room. As he came upon the entrance, the two sentries posted before the doors inclined their heads as they pushed the two ornate, wooden panels aside. As Liu came across the threshold, he spotted the figure standing in the center of the large chamber. The visitor's back was facing him, his only distinguishable features were a long cloak of deep grey draped about him…

and a sedge hat.

Sheer trepidation traveled along Liu's spine in icy, prickling jolts, his heart rate quickening and body beginning to tremble. Every image from his nightmares… his memories, flashed through his mind, bombarding him in an instant with cruel clarity. He felt nauseous, anxious; yet somehow he managed to take a single step into the large chamber, followed by another, towards the figure. Hearing the echoing tap of Liu's boots on the marble floor, the man turned about, eyeing the one he had come to see warily.

Liu studied his face. It had changed somewhat. Gone was the ethereal, ever-present glow of bluish white in his eyes, normal irises of pale grey now in their stead. His features looked even more careworn now as well, still not old, but not particularly youthful. Exhaustion was etched into that once enigmatic face, with dark circles beneath his eyes, his skin was an almost ghastly shade of alabaster. The obvious extremity of his decline _should _have made Liu feel sympathetic, should have ebbed some of the loathing and searing sense of betrayal: Strangely however, it had the opposite affect. Feeling his already thrumming heartbeat increase, his face twisting in anger, Liu's steps quickened to a brusque and very intent pace. The careworn man's eyes slowly widened in dawning horror as he recognized his former pupil's threatening approach.

"… Liu Ka-"

Before Raiden could speak, Liu punched him hard and knocked him to the unyielding floor…

* * *

Le GASP! Foreshadowing!

Decided to start this entry of the series off with a little excerpt of later in the story. Drop a comment and enjoy! More coming…


	2. Prologue - End of Paradise

**Prologue - End of Paradise**

_After two weeks away on their Honeymoon, Liu Kang and Kitana must soon return to the palace, as well as a new, busy routine.  
_

_A/N - Citrus Approaching, SHOO MINORS!_

* * *

30th of June, 10 A.L.* (Earth Year 2003)

With a wide yawn, Kitana gracefully arced her back and stretched her arms high above her. She gave a contented sigh as the lethargy eased away, though she still felt plenty relaxed. She stood before the large window of the bedroom she and her new husband currently resided in; which was part of a summer house in the island territory of Ao Nanmei that they rented for their honeymoon. She wore nothing but a thin, loosely tied haori* that hung just to the top of her thigh, her dark, wavy hair tossed over her right shoulder. With a contented smirk, she let her eyes roam outward over her vantage of the stretch of private shoreline, from the few scattered palm trees before the house, the plain white sand out to the sparkling, blue-green water.

She then turned about, her smile growing as she gazed upon her still-sleeping husband of only fourteen days. Liu laid outstretched on his back, his head resting on his folded arm. The sun shrouded him in golden light, shining off of his ebony hair and making his olive-tinged skin glow in its brightness. Silently, Kitana moved to the bed and sat gingerly upon the edge to observe him up close. She surveyed his serene, youthful face; his straight black brows, wispy dark lashes, gently angular cheekbones and jaw, small round nose, and thin, tan lips. Longing stirred within her as her gaze wandered over his strong neck to his broad chest, staring mesmerized as it softly rose and fell.

Kitana bit the inside of her jaw as she focused in on the small area of reddened, roughened skin at its center; a recent injury inflicted upon him by Tanya during her antics after she had been sentenced. It was a very minor wound, and in just ten days it had healed over, but Kitana had been momentarily shaken by the incident. It was not too long before now that the two of them were separated seemingly forever… and now that she had him at long last, the thought of letting him go again was far too frightening a prospect. But Liu definitely did not want to let her go either, and Kitana took comfort in the knowledge that he would fight tooth and nail to keep that from happening, just as she herself would.

Pushing her old worry aside, Kitana continued her somewhat amorous visual feast of his form. She licked her lips as her eyes roved down his chiseled abdomen, taking a long look over each of the six, well-formed muscles of his core. The sheer white sheet they used to cover themselves had fallen to just above his 'private' area, revealing his deep cuts of his hips and a hint of slick, black hair on his groin. His manhood, although laying flaccid, was clearly defined beneath the linens, and seeing it finally set her off.

With a devious grin Kitana crawled her way over him, discarding her haori and revealing her own naked body. She leaned down and kissed lightly at Liu's forehead, then trailed down his nose, his lips, chin, and finally landed at his neck. The feeling of hot, wet kisses just beneath his jaw made Liu stir, a sleep-ridden, but very pleasant rumble emitting from him. Kitana lifted her head and put them face to face, both of them smiling.

"Well good morning…" Liu rasped, voice husky with slumber and desire.

"Good morning my love…" Kitana murmured in reply before pressing her mouth heatedly to his, her tongue immediately seeking entry. Liu granted it without resistance, slinking his arms around her smaller body as they kissed. He pulled her fully against him, and a muffled groan slipped from her mouth into his. His hands caressed her slim, toned frame, making her entire body feel warmer. Her own hands glided back into his hair, lightly tugging at the shoulder-length black locks.

They continued to duel orally until Liu redirected his end of the battle to her chin, then down the center of her slender neck. Kitana craned her head back and sighed her enjoyment. Liu coaxed her body upwards over his, trailing his hungry kisses down to her chest. He grazed his teeth upon her collarbone before moving down to capture her left breast in his mouth. Kitana arched her chest downwards, engulfing her new husband's face in her bosom; not that he minded at all. Her hand caressed the crown of his head as he kissed back and forth between each nipple until both were achingly erect.

Liu suddenly flipped their position, causing Kitana to yelp in surprise before they both chuckled. They resumed their kiss; lips, teeth and tongue melding together ravenously. Lost in the passionate union of their mouths, Kitana was not aware of Liu's hand gliding deliberately to the juncture of her legs. He cupped her entire mound in his lightly calloused palm, and the warmth covering her most intimate area caused her to gasp. Grinning, he pressed the heel of his hand against her, reveling in the way she whimpered and slightly squirmed. He rubbed her entire womanhood slowly, wanting to rouse her as much as possible before he pleasured her in earnest. Kitana began to pant, the odd little mewl escaping her lips between the deep breaths. Liu could feel her slickness against his palm, making him feel both proud and privileged to be able to cause it.

Deciding he wanted the foreplay to be as intense as possible, Liu pulled his hand away and began to trail kisses down his lover's form. Kitana's heart began to race in anticipation of the pleasure she knew was coming. When his trail ended he was situated above her core, and she readily spread herself for him. He took a bit of time to marvel the sweet pink flower, lined very minimally in fine dark hairs, before going in. He pressed his tongue flat to her inner folds, dragging all the way up at an agonizingly slow stroke. A breathy moan escaped Kitana, her eyes falling shut and head tipping back. He repeated the action again and again, loving the way her hips rose to meet him each time. Her arousal spice his mouth, a taste incomparable to any other to him. He exhaled over her sensitive clit, intentionally warming her with his breath: She moaned louder.

Time to move forward: Liu delved into her division and into her passage. He curled his tongue up into the sensitive place inside her, teasing it with flickering motions of his tip. Kitana practically sobbed his name, her body writhing and hands clenching the sheets. The hot, rigidly-held muscle invaded her more persistently; in and out, in and out. The pleasure was nearly disorienting and her body was unsure of how to respond to it. She wanted to slink closer to the incredible sensation and let it devour her, then she wanted to crawl away because it was too much. Either way, she enjoyed it whole-heartedly.

"Ohh Liu… ughhn… ughhhn… ohhh Gods Liuuuu…" she breathed. That voice of hers penetrated Liu's very soul.

He withdrew his tongue and began to flicker it over her clit, and she gasped an _'oh, Gods.'_ Reflexively she began to squirm away from the severe sensation, but he quickly wrapped each thigh with a strong arm. Mercilessly he lapped at the tender bundle of nerves, and she went wild. Her cries slowly rose octave by octave, becoming more strained and rapid as the pressure in her stomach grew. She could feel that incredible bliss beginning to tug at every muscle in her body, causing her to grow rigid. Feeling that she was about to snap, Liu pressed his tongue hard against her, slightly shaking his head. Her thighs immediately tensed in reply, and her hands flew to his hair and pulled.

"Ahh! Ohh, OH GODS!" Kitana yelled, her body trembling violently when her climax finally hit. The explosions passed just as quickly as they came, exhausting her instantly. Liu pulled back the moment he felt her body suddenly go lax, knowing she would be overly sensitive for the next few moments. He licked her sweetness from his lips, and proceeded to lie his head against her stomach. He felt each slightly wheezing breath, each coming a bit more slowly and less deeply as she came too. Her toned abs, tense and quaking one moment, slowly melted under her slightly sweaty skin. Liu closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her; a surge of love overcoming him so strongly that it made him feel light-headed.

"Darling…" Kitana breathed. "Come here."

Liu lifted his head and obligingly went to her, ascending her languid form until they were face to face. Her eyes gleamed, her cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of pink, and a smile pulled at her slightly parted lips. Smiling himself, he ran the back of his fingers against the gentle edge of her jaw; once again finding himself awestruck.

"You're finally mine." Liu murmured gratefully.

"Yes, completely yours my dear." Kitana affirmed lustfully, pulling her husband down into another heated kiss. After a moment she withdrew, gazing up at him with desire burning in her eyes. "Now finish making love to me."

"Yes Ma'am." Liu huskily said. He leaned down and kissed her longingly again, while simultaneously reaching down to guide himself. His tip found her slick entrance, and with a bit of prodding he maneuvered himself inside, making her hiss. He began his movements gently, his pelvis grinding slowly against hers. Both sighed immediately, the sweet bliss that was making love sinking over them. Kitana wrapped her legs around Liu's waist, her arms looping under his and hands grasping his shoulders. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling, whimpering as the hot, sweet thrum inside her began to reverberate through her entire body.

Liu became lost in it much more quickly: The feeling of being inside of his wife was one that entranced him, overcoming his senses with its intensity. The enjoyment covered his face immediately: His eyebrows screwed together, his eyes shut and he bit into his lower lip. His beloved marveled the sight of that incredibly sexy look. She thoroughly reveled in seeing him like this; so raw and unfiltered, just enjoying himself. Not that she disliked his usual chasteness and gallantry, for those kind-hearted, genuinely selfless qualities were what she loved most about him. But getting to see his much more uninhibited, sensuous side was just as rewarding.

Liu elevated himself above Kitana, granting her a broader view of his very strapping form. Her arousal raised to new heights as she watched each well-toned muscle contract and ripple as he churned back and forth. Her hands reached up and set themselves onto his shoulders, her fingers grazing against the base of his neck like blades of grass fluttering in the wind. They dragged down his chest, her nails pressing into his skin each time he came forward. Liu began to thrust deeper and faster: The way Kitana suddenly tensed, her eyes closing and mouth opening to release a choked cry, signaled that he was hitting her sweet spot.

"Ughhn… ohh yes like that Darling… ohhh Gods that feels so good…" she exhaled through clenched teeth. Her hands continued to grasp at his brawny torso, pulling at him and urging his cadence onward. He leaned down and crashed his mouth onto hers, muffling both of their groans. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor, wrapping her legs around his hips and flexing her own up into him. He felt himself slip further inside with each bucking motion, and his mouth fell from hers.

"Ohh Kitana…" Liu shuddered deeply. The feeling of hot, wet tightness rippling around him almost becoming too much. He elevated himself above Kitana onto his right arm, looping the left underneath the small of her back and lifting her waist. He let go then, and began to buck himself inside of her at a nearly inhuman pace. Kitana threw back her head and wailed, digging manicured nails into Liu's shoulder's for some sort of desperate, instinctual anchoring. His own grunts and cries of enjoyment began to mingle with hers; their urgent, euphoric voices resonating through the large room.

Finally it was all too much for them to bear: Kitana went rigid and released a cry that sounded something between a gasp and a scream. Her passage clenched around Liu's manhood, the sudden pull and sweet pulsation causing his seed to explode from him like a geyser. He cried out when his climax peaked seconds after his wife, temporarily blinding his senses with its sheer gratification. A flood of endorphins immediately overtook both lovers when their high ended. Liu crumpled down onto Kitana, his face burying into the snug juncture of her neck and shoulder, and her head limply fell to one side. Both lay rasping for breath, and trembling from a combination of their rapidly cooling sweat and the embers of their ecstasy. After a while, Liu found the strength to lift his head, his eyelids drooping and a lopsided grin on his face.

"Well… _that _was fun." he drawled, and the dopey expression on his face made Kitana break into a fit of chuckles. He pressed a brief kiss to her lips before he pulled out and laid beside her, propping himself upon his elbow. "Think we could wake up like that _every _morning?"

Kitana shrugged. "We can try at least."

"Fair enough." Liu chuckled. "So… we have two full days left, counting today. What will we do with them?"

"The same thing we've been doing; sleep, relax, spar a bit… and _definitely _have more sex." Kitana replied with a cheeky smirk, and Liu snickered at her forwardness.

"A woman who knows exactly what she wants… I like that." he suggestively said, briefly stealing another kiss. "But do you think we could _eat _before we do more of the latter? You make me work up quite an appetite."

"Sounds good. The cook should have set our breakfast out now." Kitana said.

The pair freshened up from their morning tryst in the bathroom, then dressed in light clothing over swimwear before heading toward the kitchen. Resting upon the table, they found a basket full of fresh bread and an assortment of fruit, along with a pitcher of chilled water and glasses; all left by Minako, a kindly local cook they hired for the duration of their stay.

They took the basket outside to eat while they sat on the engawa,* the two guards greeting them as they walked through the door. They walked around the house to the small courtyard on it's left side, sitting down on the polished wood. Within moments, beads of sweat began to appear on their skin, as summers on this island were very humid. Liu poured up two glasses of water and passed one to Kitana, who gratefully accepted it and downed a large gulp.

"If there's one thing I miss about home, it's the cooler temperature. It has been so _hot _here." she said, fanning herself with a small uchiwa*

"Good thing we've had the ocean to help keep us cool." Liu said, tipping his own glass toward the not too distant shoreline. He took a few swigs of water, then let out a slight sigh, shoulders slumping. "The boat will be back here the day after tomorrow."

Kitana smiled somewhat sadly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know… our honeymoon has gone by too quickly."

"Yes. It was fun." Liu agreed.

Indeed it had been fun. They had spent two weeks in almost total seclusion, only two guards and a cook accompanying them (all of whom slept in the servant's lodging behind the main house). Their days were spent without any worries and in complete leisure; full of slumber well after noon, swimming in the ocean, sparring sessions on the shore, and of course _plenty _of making love.

Kitana smirked to herself as she thought of the latter: Being that the house and beach were naturally separated from the rest of the island by a large, nearly impassable ridge and miles of palm forest, the two had plenty of space to let their passions take them whenever and _wherever _they wished. There were plenty of trysts that occurred right near the edge of the water, beneath the shade of the palm trees, and plenty of nude swimming as well. They were totally free and totally blissful: But that was about to come to an abrupt end.

In four days time, Liu would be joining the newest recruits of the Edenian Knights. He would be required to spend the first of the eight months of training right in the barracks with the others. Both of them were dreading it. If the day of separation prior to their wedding taught them anything, it was that they strongly disliked sleeping apart. Kitana was not sure how she'd get through a month with out Liu's strong arms wrapped around her through the night, nor was he sure how he'd endure without the feeling of her soft curves pressed against him; and _both _became especially downcast at the prospect of a month without intimacy. Kitana found it a bit funny too. Before the previous spring, she hadn't had sex in centuries and didn't even mind it. But then again before Liu, before _love_, it wasn't something she really cared for much of.

On top of Liu's training, there would of course be the regular political duties to attend to. Sindel sent an amusing letter days ago stating of how the Assembly had been complaining that their new Prince and Princess had been absent far too long. Neither really cared though: This was their honeymoon and nothing was going to spoil it, and Kitana emphasized that in her response letter.

"… **Only if Edenia is crumbling around our ears will Liu and I budge from this house. Feel free to tell all of those old bogies just that…" **she wrote, to which Sindel laughed aloud when she had read it.

Exhaling a sigh, Kitana pushed all thoughts of home aside. She and Liu had a little less than forty-eight hours before they had to cope with all of the mayhem; so to hell with it all until then.

After they finished their light meal and let their food settle, the couple decided to head down to the shore. They briefly collected a few towels and a large umbrella from the house before they departed, and then made their way to the ocean. After the short walk, they found a somewhat shaded spot beneath a forked palm tree, spreading out the largest towel and planting the open umbrella firmly in the sand.

Ready to alleviate himself of the ever-present perspiration on his skin, Liu shed his loose tunic and headed for the water. Kitana removed her tunic as well, leaving her clad in a pale blue, Edenian equivalent of a bikini, and a sheer, gold sarong. She stretched back, leaning on her elbows as she watched Liu run into the shallows and dive under, his head coming up a few moments later; observing with a languid smile as he swam about in the shallows. She then stretched back, content to lie under the shade and simply allow her mind to wander. It felt good, this inactivity they had enjoyed. The Princess knew she'd best make good use of it too; for it would be over quite soon. After a few minutes Liu waded back to the shore, bounding up to where she lay.

"You aren't coming in?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

Kitana shrugged. "In a moment…"

Liu was mute a moment, then flashed a devilish smirk.

"Alright your moment's up!"

"Wha- Ah!" Kitana yelped as Liu suddenly scooped her up and made a beeline for the ocean with her. Kitana shrieked with laughter as he trekked through the water until the waves splashed up over them both, and suddenly they were submerged. Kitana twisted out of his hold and kicked up to the surface, immediately swallowing a gulp of air. Liu's head bobbed up right after, and he laughed aloud as she glowered at him.

"You…" she snarled, though a smile was plastered over her face. Before she could get to him he sank under again, and she went right behind him. They immersed themselves in the emerald water, chasing and gliding around one another, lithe and graceful. When they surfaced again, they were in each other's arms, foreheads resting together and smiling warmly.

"These have been the most incredible weeks…" Kitana murmured. "I wish time would stop, and that we could just stay right here… right where we are."

"I know…" Liu replied, kissing gently at her lips. "It will be a bit depressing to leave this place, but…" he paused, kissing her once more, then again, "we're together now… and that's more than enough to make me happy. And we still have a bit more time left…"

"Mmhh, yes we do…" Kitana purred, a languid smile spreading over her as Liu trailed down her neck.

They spent plenty more time out near the shoreline; swimming, playing, walking along the sand, his hand in hers. They briefly returned to the house for more food, taking some back down to the beach to nibble while they lounged beneath their umbrella. Far too soon, evening came, and with it came a band of grey gloom over the horizon and increasing wind that smelled of rain. A very distant, subdued rumble caused Liu's head to snap up; his eyes cracking open to see the looming storm clouds in the distance.

"Guess we'd better go inside." he muttered reluctantly. Kitana, who had been curled into his side half-asleep, rolled onto her back and stretched.

"Perhaps so." she said.

They packed up the blanket and umbrella and made for the house for the last time that day. Within the hour, the evening sky darkened and rain began to fall: Initially it was merely light trickle that increased dramatically into a downpour, complete with rolling thunder and flashes of lightning. The storm continued into the night, neither growing worse but not growing lighter. Both Liu and Kitana lay under the sheets, both nude and damp from a recent, long bath. He was stretched out on his back beside her sound asleep, while she drowsily watched the storm unfold outside. Rain pelted down on the rattling, glass panes, the odd flare of blueish white allowing a brief glimpse of gently swaying palm trees, their leaves whipping in the wind. She wondered if it would continue to pour tomorrow and hoped it wouldn't; she didn't want anything to damper the last day of their honeymoon. Liu flinched suddenly beside her, startling her a bit, but he settled down a moment later and she dismissed it.

But when he began to tremble a moment later, a quiet, but very distressed whimper escaping his lips, she knew something was wrong. Kitana gazed at Liu, instantly noting the furrow of his brows, the sweat beginning to bead there, and the obvious disquiet of his countenance. Normally Liu was a very sound sleeper, he'd barely even turn over during the night: So Kitana instantly knew what this sudden, subdued distress was related to…

His nightmare had come again.

Kitana grasped his shoulder. "Liu… Liu Darling wake up. Come now Darling wake up."

Liu started awake, his widened eyes blinking rapidly and breaths quietly heaving. When he registered Kitana's concerned face staring intently at his, he blew an unsteady breath outwards.

"You alright?" she asked quietly, brushing his bangs back from his clammy forehead.

"Yeah… yeah…" Liu shuddered, forcing another deep breath to compose himself.

"It was the nightmare again, wasn't it? The one about… _him_?" Kitana cautiously asked. Liu affirmed with a stiff nod, his fear-stricken eyes averting slightly from hers.

Wordlessly, she pulled him to her, holding him tightly while he took a moment to right himself. He returned her embrace, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder as he willed his breathing to slow. Kitana's heart was heavy with worry and sympathy. Liu thankfully was not plagued by the horrid vision very often anymore, but when it did resurface it always affected him profoundly. Often it would come from nowhere, springing out at him like some predatory animal pouncing on its victim from the shadows. Each time, he would momentarily shrink into himself, become shaken and guilt-ridden all over again; and Kitana's heart broke into a million pieces for him every time. She was all too familiar with crushing remorse; something she herself frequently battled with given the grittiness of her past. She hated that Liu now experienced it. He was far too good to have to feel something so dark and constricting. But at least now Liu allowed Kitana to comfort him, was willing to discuss it with her; instead of shutting her out like he initially did when the dreams first began taking a toll. After a few silent moments Liu rose from Kitana's hold and offered her a genuine, grateful smile, planting a kiss at her lips.

"You're alright now?" she asked.

Liu nodded. "I am. I _always _am, thanks to you." Kitana smiled, though her eyes were still weary.

"I just wish I could take all of it away from you." she told him, caressing his cheek. "I wish I could just take all your pain and guilt and make all of it vanish. You don't deserve it."

"I know you would _Ai Ren,_" Liu murmured lovingly, taking her hand from his face and kissing it, "and I love you for that. But it's just something I have to get through on my own. And Iwill… _I am_."

"I know you will." Kitana faithfully said, kissing long and tenderly. When they withdrew they curled up into each other, cheeks pressed and entangled in each other's arms and legs. They fell asleep soon after, neither disturbed through the remainder of the night.

* * *

The storm had mostly cleared the next day, but rain still fell on and off. With the weather unsteady, and the shore sodden, Liu and Kitana spent their last day on the island in the house. They mostly laid in bed, sleeping, talking, making more love. They took their meals in their room as well, feeding each other and making a romantic time of it. It was perhaps their most languorous day, which neither minded at all. Before they went to bed, they packed away their clothing and other items in their single, shared trunk, and the guards carried it to the entrance to sit for when the boat arrived early the next day.

All too painfully soon, they were standing on the stern of the royal vessel, watching as the island drifted farther and farther away. Both leaned against the railing of the ship, Liu's arm wrapped around Kitana's shoulders.

"Well, guess that's that." she said, slightly downcast.

"Yes, but it's only the first two weeks of our entire marriage. There'll be more vacations, more time when we can be alone." Liu said with his usual optimism. Kitana shot him a smile.

"You're right." she agreed, straightening up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "So… ready to begin the rest of our 'entire marriage?'"

Liu smiled, pecking her lips. "Absolutely."

* * *

*A.L. - After Liberation. In my head-cannon it's been ten years since Edenia and Outworld were separated again.

*haori - a shorter-length Japanese robe that goes over a kimono or yukata.

*engawa - wrap-around porch of a traditional Japanese house.

*uchiwa - small paper fan, particularly those cut in a rounded shape glued to a wooden stick.

It's finally here! Sorry it's been so long folks, but I've been chasing other endeavors lately, and still am. So early warning now… my updates might get REALLY sporadic for a while.

Anyway, please review and enjoy!


	3. ,,, And Back to Reality

**1 - … And Back to Reality**

_Liu Kang and Kitana arrive back at the palace, enjoying one last day before he must begin his training.  
_

_A/N - This chapter contains another short lemon towards the end. Again, SHOO MINORS!_

* * *

Ao Nanmei was a long way from the central territory of Chuushinten,* meaning a long boat ride around the eastern side of the mainland and then another up the Qing Long river: It was quite late once Liu and Kitana finally arrived at the capital. At roughly eleven at night, after practically a full day on the water, they crossed through the palace's foyer, and both smiled as Sindel and Jade stood waiting.

"And there are the newlyweds!" the green-clad woman declared, moving in to hug her best friend and Liu briefly. With a crooked smirk, she whispered to Kitana, "You're glowing. I bet I know why…"

"Oh you…" Kitana drawled, playfully swatting Jade's arm.

"Welcome home Darling." Sindel greeted warmly, embracing Kitana tightly. She turned her attention to Liu next, entrapping him in an embrace as well. "And to my new son-in-law…"

"It feels good to be home." Liu replied, returning the embrace.

"So you guys enjoyed the beach right?" Jade asked.

"_Definitely_. Argus, it was so beautiful there." Kitana emphatically replied. "Thank you again for finding that house. It was wonderful."

"See? I told you. I mean, the Sakura Inn is nice too, but at this time of year I'd imagine it's probably full to the brim." Jade said. "I'm sure you two didn't want to be surrounded by the tourist crowd _just _after you got married."

"Probably not…" Liu said. "So again, thank you for finding that place."

"Not a problem." Jade replied.

"So, has everything gone well here while we were gone?" Kitana asked.

"Well, for the most part…" Jade trailed off.

"Oh, no… what happened?" Kitana asked warily.

Sindel waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing of too much concern Darling, do not worry." she said. "We can discuss the matter tomorrow. Besides I'm sure you and Liu are tired after traveling all day."

"Well, if you say so…" Kitana acquiesced with a shrug. If her mother wasn't concerned, then the matter really must not have been too dire. Suddenly feeling sluggish, the young bride stretched her arms out and glanced to her equally tired husband. "And we are feeling pretty exhausted now that we've gotten here. I suppose we'll turn in now and meet with you two in the morning."

"Alright then. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." Liu and Kitana called back, heading for the stairwell.

A few minutes later they were in their chamber, changed and curled up in their large bed. It felt good to be back in familiar surroundings, even though they would get one more day of relaxation before reality set in.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this bed." Kitana pleasantly groaned, stretching her arms up and arching her back. She relaxed and glanced about. "I didn't realize just how enormous it is until now either…" And indeed it was. The bed they slept on at the beach house was spacious, but only by typical standards. The beds that the royalty slept on were gargantuan: If Liu and Kitana wanted to they could sleep on either side without touching, and _still _have plenty of room to toss and turn.

Liu chuckled. "It is pretty big. Gives us more room…" he paused, then mischievously rolled onto her and pinned her down, "… to roll around." Kitana giggled as Liu began to trail kisses from her jaw to her neck, nipping here and there.

"You… haven't you had enough already?" she deadpanned.

Liu looked up at her with a crooked smirk. "Of _you? _Never…"

Kitana laughed as he continued his lively feast, though her heart fluttered behind her ribs. There was sincere affection behind that playful comment, in his eyes. Even in his most lustful and passionate moments with her, there was always love beneath the surface; tender, strong and unyielding. She picked his face up from her neck and met their eyes, her own amorous smirk painting her lips.

"Well, you will have to do without me for over a month in a few days. I suppose we should have fun while we can…"

Liu's smirk stretched into a grin. "I knew you'd see it my way."

He reached for the hem of her nightgown and yanked it up.

* * *

_**The Next Morning…**_

Sindel handed Kitana a small parchment, which she promptly unrolled. The moment she read the symbols stating "Notice of Resignation" across the top in bold ink, her eyebrows furrowed.

"He handed it in the day after the two of you had married." the Queen disappointingly stated. "He cited his reasoning being a conflict of personal belief."

"You must be joking…" Kitana sighed, massaging the space between her brows. Liu cast her a troubled glance, before reading the scroll with her.

His name was Shin Chu; Colonel of the Imperial Armies 2nd cavalry regiment. He was a rigid, older man, a diligent soldier and leader, serving in every major battle Edenia had faced before and after their enslavement during his time. Kitana first met him during the Netherrealm occupation, but fought more closely with him during the Preemptive War in Outworld over three years ago.

She remembered how he played the Devil's Advocate on every strategy she proposed, every plan she made; hell when she _breathed _he had a problem with it. Like most of the older members of Edenia's elite, Colonel Chu was mistrusting of Kitana and others who once served Shao Kahn, and was often haughty and closed-minded towards her. He was a lot like Ambassador Han-Shou when she thought about it, and the Princess often wondered (only _somewhat _sarcastically) if they were related. Also like Han-Shou, Chu disapproved of the Princess of Edenia carrying on a relationship with some young _ybunci_,* regardless of who he was or what he did for them. It should have come as no surprise that he was walking away from serving them in his position now that they were married.

Kitana blew an annoyed breath outwards. "Well, if he wants to leave he has every right. The man has long since completed his mandatory service. Now it's a matter of evaluating the one he has suggested to take his place."

Jade shrugged nonchalantly. "Fun stuff. Who is he? Or she?"

"Umm…" Kitana scanned along the document. "Ah, here we go; Lieutenant Arlis Dymion… Wait, _Lieutenant?_"

"You've got be kidding… naming a lieutenant as the next to become a colonel?! By the Gods this man must be something special…" Jade exclaimed.

"Indeed…" Kitana said.

"He can exceed in rank just like that?" Liu asked.

"He wouldn't be normally, but under recommendation from a superior perhaps… but he has to undergo a thorough examination along with others above him to even be considered for it." Kitana stated. "And too, Edenia is still standing upon trembling legs. We need cannot afford to leave any regiments of our military leaderless for too long just incase…"

"Well, looks like I'm heading to Himura* for a month." Jade said.

"It may be longer than that." Sindel stated. "Until the examinations are complete and the results carefully reviewed, I would like it if you would act as an interim replacement for Colonel Chu. You may be gone for about three or four months." The green-eyed woman pursed her lip, glancing across at Kitana's momentary surprise, then subdued crestfallenness.

"That's… quite a while, but if it is what you need of me then it's not a problem." the verdant-eyed woman eventually replied.

"Goodness… looks like everyone will be off on an excursion." Kitana murmured. First her husband, whom she hasn't even been married to a month yet has to leave for six weeks, and now her best friend would be off in another town for even longer.

Jade grinned sassily, "Aw, will you miss me?" she joked. Kitana gave a snort.

"Well I _thought _I would before that…" she deadpanned, also merely joking.

In spite of taking the time to poke fun, Jade had to admit she felt the same. She and the Princess had been thick as thieves since they were on the cusp of womanhood. Although both now had many others that they considered friends in their lives, the two of them had once been all the other considered as such, even as family; and it had been that way for many, many centuries. Unless dire circumstances prevented it, they always saw each other at least once each day. So the prospect of not seeing each other for months was a bit saddening for them both.

"Ah, well don't sweat it. Liu's only going to be gone for a second, and you still have your mother! Can't forget her!" Jade encouraged, pointing in Sindel's direction.

"Of course not. But still… this will be a quiet month." Kitana said.

"Oh hardly my dear. We'll both still have plenty to occupy our attention yet…" Sindel warned. "If things keep moving as they have, you'll be too tired to be lonely."

"Hm, I suppose so." Kitana scoffed, noting well her mother's point. Edenia was in a state of change after all, although in all fairness it never truly stopped being so since their liberation. But yet another new era was dawning, and she and Liu were the ones spearheading it. An Earth-born prince would soon sit upon the throne; Kitana's power would be shared, and many things could come of it. Edenia and Earth's alliance has been cemented even more firmly with their union, which meant more negotiation, more communication, perhaps even inter-travel. Yes, Kitana and her husband would be quite busy in the near future.

* * *

Liu sat at the edge of the bed, setting a sizeable cardboard box before him that was obviously from Earthrealm. The sun had just set, dinner having passed just half an hour before. After readying themselves for bed, Liu packing his few belongings before he departed in the morning, he decided to look into the 'wedding gift' of sorts that Kung Lao had given to him. As he skillfully manipulated a slither of heat from his fingertip through the clear tape binding the box, his mind wandered back to when Kung presented it to him.

"_Okay, I'll admit that I had __**no **__idea of what to get you…" he said sheepishly. "I mean, you're marrying a princess! What do you get for someone who'll soon have everything they could ever want at their fingertips?"_

_Liu chuckled. "Well, I already do." he said, instantly picturing his fiancée's face. "But I see your point. I'd probably be at a loss too."_

"_Right well, then it occurred to me that none of your belongings from your home were with you anymore." Kung held up the box and handed it to him. The weight tugged at his fingertips more than he expected and he had to use his knee to get firmer grasp of it. His friend shrugged, "A few mementos of your family. I just figured you'd want them with you."_

_Liu gazed down at the box in awe, greatly touched that his friend would go through the trouble of brining him something so precious. He flashed his characteristic smile._

"_Xie xie*, thank you so much Kung." Liu said, voice oozing with appreciation. "Now, I have everything I could ever want."_

At her vanity, Kitana, distracted from meticulously brushing her long tresses by the sound of the tape squawking as it was ripped away, glanced back over her shoulder in slightly perturbed curiosity. She had noticed the reverent way Liu regarded the box when he received it just a few days before the wedding. He had set it aside from the other gifts their friends had given him, wanting to save it for when they returned from their honeymoon. Setting her brush down, she stood and tied the front of her loose silk robe, one of _her _gifts from Sonya, around her nightgown and joined Liu on their bed.

"So what is all this?" she asked, just as he opened the box. She noted her husband's wide-eyed awe as he reached inside and removed one of the items; an old, leather photo album.

"These all have pictures of my family…" he incredulously murmured, removing several more. Once all the heavy, bound books were removed, five in total, he gave an audible gasp at what lay in the bottom of the crate. He carefully removed each item, all protectively wrapped. "And these are part… of the small shrine to them from my room."

"Oh wow…" Kitana whispered, the importance of these items sinking onto her.

Momentarily setting the pieces of the shrine aside on the floor, Liu picked up one of the books and opened it, moving closer to Kitana so she could look. On the very first page was a large, sepia-toned picture of a young man that looked a great deal like Liu, albeit with shorter hair.

"This is my father, Li." he said fondly. Kitana smiled as she gazed over the large photograph. They had the same eyes, and the same warm, broad smile. "This was taken when he was just nineteen, not long before he married my mother."

"You favor him." Kitana said.

Liu flipped and revealed two page-fulls of Polaroids nestled behind the protective plastic. "These are all of him and his friends while he attended school in Hong Kong."

"He seems as though he was well liked." the Princess stated, noting the number of people standing in the pictures with Li.

"Oh he _was_. My dad was always so happy and upbeat. People loved being around him." Liu recalled with pride.

"I suppose the apple didn't fall far from the tree then." Kitana affectionately said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

They flipped through another pair of pages, more picturing Liu's father with his friends and others; Liu explaining each one briefly. Then he turned the page to reveal another large portrait; this one depicting a very lovely young woman. Her black hair was styled into a simple, but flattering bob; the ends slightly curling under, a thick fringe going across her forehead and a white lilly tucked behind her ear.

Kitana watched the tenderness enter Liu's eyes. "This is my mother, Lin-Fan."

"She's beautiful." Kitana said.

"Yes she was…" Liu murmured, suddenly sounding a bit forlorn. Wrapping her arms lovingly around him, Kitana pressed another kiss into his cheek before nuzzling her face there. It had to be painful, seeing these images of his parents, the two people who gave him life, and were no longer physically present in it. Even so, Liu showed them to her, revealed this integral part of himself, no matter how much it hurt to do. Appreciating her apathy, Liu brushed his lips over her temple. He eventually sat the album aside for another, this one a bit thinner and black.

"That one is mostly of my parents and their friends before they left Hong Kong for the Henan* province. But this one was is mostly of them and my brother and I."

Liu flipped the book open, and they quickly went through a few pages of his parents. A few pictures showed his mother heavily pregnant, eyes and smile glowing. Kitana briefly wondered at that pivotal time in a woman's life; wondered if perhaps she herself would be as radiant and content as the woman depicted in black and white one day. After a while, they happened upon some pictures of a tightly-shrouded, beanie-clad infant, eyes closed and features a bit scrunched, as if he disapproved of being put on display. Liu gave a scoffing chuckle, shaking his head.

"And that would be your's truly, just a few days after I was born." he said.

Kitana found an amused smile playing at her lips. It was strange, but intriguing to see her lover in the earliest stage in his life. Again she wondered to herself if she herself looked so small and delicate at birth… so many ages ago. She _had _to in the very beginning, it made sense; but the sheer amount of time and growth and change, physical and otherwise, that had lapsed between then and now made the prospect that she had ever been a newborn seem so odd in her mind. It was a fact too hard to grasp, and even harder to picture.

Liu flipped through more and more, finding more photos of his infantile self; blushing like mad and pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment when he found the typical naked-bottomed ones, which Kitana tried hard not to giggle at.

"Elders, why do parents have the need to take _so, many _pictures of their babies with no clothes on?" he grumbled.

"Oh stop, you were adorable and you know it." Kitana drawled, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

They continued on, finding more pictures of Liu as he grew from infant to toddler, then a young boy right before them. Quite a few pictures were of him and Li, the man's arm locked around his boy's shoulders in that very loving, protective and fatherly way. They came to a full-color picture of the two of them standing on what looked to be a small pier, a large body of water behind them.

"How old were you in this one?" Kitana inquired, setting her finger briefly over it.

"Uhh, I think I was about seven or eight." Liu thoughtfully replied. Nostalgia painted his features. "Mama took it right before we went out on his fishing boat. He took me with him all the time."

"I remember you telling me…" Kitana said. She gave a sigh and somewhat wistfully added. "It seems you and your father were very close."

"We were. I loved my mother very much too of course, but my father and I were nearly inseparable. We just had that whole father-son bond between us." Liu said warmly.

"Must've been nice…" Kitana muttured, the slightest twinge of envy and longing thrumming in her chest. Liu gazed at her sympathetically, and he partially opened his mouth to ask something, but stopped himself and averted his gaze. Kitana raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure I should ask…" he quietly said.

"What? Tell me." Kitana insisted, curiosity roused.

Liu met their eyes again. "What sort of father… was _he _like?" he asked warily. Kitana's lips drew into a tense line for a moment, then she shook her head and scoffed a bitter laugh.

"Hardly one at all, most times…" she began, voice low and somewhat scornful. "He pushed me aside most times when I was young, collecting me mostly just to watch as he tortured those who displeased him… often to death, just to drive the message of complete loyalty home. And once I became his enforcer he stressed that point more often."

Liu was silent, his countenance becoming troubled as he processed Kitana's revelation. He couldn't imagine Kahn ever being capable of love or affection: Undoubtedly being raised by him had to be a very cold, dark and frightening experience.

"Sometimes it wasn't always that way though…" Kitana began again, her tone still low, but now slightly quivering with surprising longing. "I have… very few memories, of times he would reassure me. Patting me on the head or shoulder and beaming at me with something almost bordering on fondness in his eyes." She let out another bitter laugh. "The memories are so distant and ludicrous that I wonder at times if they truly are memories at all, or if they were just the fabrications of a lost, lonely little girl…"

Setting the album aside, Liu pulled his wife flush to him, holding her tightly. Kitana found herself clinging to him, a bit taken aback by how suddenly hurt and vulnerable she felt. Regardless of what sort of father the Emperor was, she still thought of him as _her _father for a very long time; and therefore was predisposed to feeling some sort of kinship, perhaps even love for him, whether she could allow herself to admit that or not. However deeply she felt for him, it definitely made the ugly truth of his deception all the more devastating when she discovered it. For so long, Kitana tried to forget just _how _hurt, how utterly betrayed she had felt; trying to focus more on the principle of Kahn's lies rather than her own deeply-seeded resentment of them.

"Honestly it's insane to think that I ever cared about him." Kitana sighed in both frustration and dismay. "He obviously never cared for me… he never cared about anything but power, and yet still…"

"He led you to believe you were flesh and blood, that he was your parent Kitana. It's only natural that you felt bonded to him." Liu reasoned softly, rubbing soothingly at her back.

"It's beyond insane…" came his wife's muffled sigh.

"You've kept this inside you for a long time haven't you?" Liu asked, and he felt Kitana's mute nod.

They remained like that for a few moments, and then she abruptly straightened up, wearing a genuine and grateful smile.

"What about your brother?" Kitana asked.

Liu's eyes instantly lit up, and he picked up the album again. "Right here." Kitana's smile grew as she gazed at the picture of another baby boy, outstretched on his stomach and grinning up toothlessly for the camera. Liu flipped the page and showed a very endearing photo of him holding Chan in his lap, showing off his baby brother with a proud smile. They kept flipping and flipping, immersing themselves in each photo and laughing and talking; Kitana asking questions and Liu answering them.

Soon over an hour had gone by, and the pair decided to settle down. Liu set the albums aside on his nightstand in a neat stack, then blew out the lantern before cuddling up to Kitana again. They gazed into each other's eyes in the darkness, the glow of the crescent-moon outside providing them just enough silvery light. Once again, as both of them often did, Kitana found herself marveling her luck; to share such a strong, passionate, frightening love with Liu. Their bond was a necessity, a lifeline that she drew strength from and allowed herself to be completely vulnerable to, revealing things about herself that she likely would not even acknowledge without him. The fact that he was just as open, just as devoted and attached to her made it all the more beautiful.

Kitana smiled. "Thank you for sharing those images with me. I know it had to hurt just a bit… but I'm glad I got to see your family in some form."

Liu reached forward and caressed her cheek. "_Ai Ren_… you are my family now…" he said reverently, leaning in to kiss her softly. Kitana reciprocated with just as much tenderness, feeling her love for him nearly overwhelming her with the fury of a tidal wave. When they withdrew, she curled against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you." she whispered.

"And I love you." came Liu's reply. An instant later, both were claimed by sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning…**_

Liu knelt before the small shrine bearing both his parents' and brother's picture. He burnt a stick of incense and placed it before them in offering, bowing his head and pressing his palms together. A sense of peace and empowerment washed over him as he mentally prayed to borrow their strength and have their guardianship for the rigorous task that lay before him. In a few short hours, he would be embarking on the next and perhaps most daunting endeavor of his life; becoming a fully recognized prince. The first step was to be trained formally as a knight, a task he anticipated on being long and arduous. Either way Liu felt ready, even eager to begin. He had never felt more content or assured in his life.

After a moment Liu set his hands in his lap, gazing down at the images of his family with a smile. Having these memories of them with him in his new home, his new life, made him feel even more settled, whole.

"So, you've set it up." suddenly came Kitana's voice. Liu turned and smiled up at her as she approached him, rubbing somewhat sleepily at her eye as she knelt beside him.

"Yeah, just a little while ago." Liu answered.

She looked upon the small shrine a moment, then took an incense stick and lit it, placing it next to Liu's. He watched with a loving smile as she paid her own respects to them for a few, silent moments. Once she finished, he pulled her close and kissed her hard, robbing her of breath and making her heart race. After, she gazed at him with subdued longing.

"How about we share a bath?" she suggested somewhat alluringly, and desire immediately stabbed at Liu's body at that husky tone.

"Definitely." he agreed eagerly.

The two stood and made their way to their spacious bathroom, shedding their sleepwear along the way. Liu heated their water once the tub was full, and they climbed right in. Each washed the other over sensuously, building up the heat and passion between them. Then he covered her body with his own, leaning her back against one end of the enormous tub. Hefting her legs up against his sides, Liu entered Kitana in one fluid thrust, both of them immediately driven wild.

"Gods Kitana… you feel so damned good…" he groaned as he began to work his hips. Kitana's breathy, womanly moans sounded off immediately, her hands caressing his shoulders and chest. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, and she tugged at his sodden hair, holding him close. His movements started off slowly but strongly, his hips rolling against hers. Need rose quickly between them, and soon the pace picked up, along with the volume of their cries. All the while, Liu sampled Kitana's neck, his mouth trailing hotly over the golden column, his gruff cries puffing over her skin.

"F-Faster Liu… harder… oh please Darling…" she desperately heaved.

Liu was all too happy to comply. He angled himself higher above her, lifting her waist against him as his cadence grew frantic. Water sloshed around them like a miniature storm at sea as his throbbing member hammered into the far reaches of her slick core, ripping nearly ear-splitting cries from her that drove him completely insane. Her breath catching, legs curling around him, nails digging into his back and body arching and trembling soon signaled she was on the verge, and Liu could feel his own emanate climax. Finally her passage tightened and thrummed, setting him free. Both went rigid and keened each other's names, riding out their shared orgasm until they collapsed back into the water.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Liu rolled off and pulled his trembling consort to him. She sighed blissfuly, her entire being still shatteringly sensitive after such a brief but intense coupling.

"Oh Gods Liu… that was simply incredible…" she rasped.

"Indeed it was my sweet." he languorously replied, planting a kiss at her forehead.

They took a moment longer to soak before leaving the tub, re-entering their chamber and preparing for the day. Kitana dressed into her lighter formal robes, setting her tiara atop her head. Liu meanwhile dressed into the standard attire of a knightly recruit; a simple, sleeveless tunic of beige and deep brown over brown pants. Standing before the full-length mirror, he attempted to wrestle his shaggy hair into a topknot, another standard for recruits. Kitana noticed him struggle, suppressing her laughter as she went to assist him.

"Here, let me." she doted. Liu huffed in slight annoyance and embarrassment, but appreciated the intimate little moment; his wife standing behind him, leaning up slightly on her toes as she used _her _comb to rake his black locks neatly up, then tied them off. "There."

"Thanks. People may wonder about me if I showed up at the grounds with my poor excuse of a topknot." Liu teased. Kitana smirked, but inwardly felt somber. Liu sensed it quickly, turning around and kissing her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around him, losing herself in the sweet caress of their lips. It felt a bit bittersweet, but loving all the same. They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard a gentle knock at the door, which Liu answered. On the other side stood an older servant, bowing deeply at the waist.

"Good morning to you Sire, Madam. I have come to inform you that carriage is awaiting." he said.

"Thank you." Liu replied, inclining his head slightly. Kitana came up beside him, handing him his small satchel. He slung the drawstring bag over his right shoulder, then reached out his hand for hers. "Well, time to go."

"Yes." Kitana simply replied, lacing their fingers.

Silently, the pair walked to the entrance of the palace, a slight gloom hanging over them. When they arrived, Liu stood before Kitana, locking his eyes firmly on hers. A sad smile played at his lips as he saw the same feeling in the back of those sapphire orbs. In spite of it, Kitana fixed him with a determined countenance.

"Do well." she said succinctly.

"I will." Liu answered confidently. He pulled her in for one last, strong embrace, both leaving kisses on cheeks and murmuring 'I love you's.' Finally Liu released her and stepped into the carriage, and she stood placidly and watched it take off through the main gate. Once it faded down the road, Kitana heaved a slight sigh, but then rolled her shoulders back and smiled to herself. She knew Liu would indeed do very well in this endeavor he took on, just as he always did, and before she knew it he would be coming back home.

_Their home._

_Their life._

_Together._

Feeling invigorated, Kitana turned on a heel and proceeded back into the palace. She had an important meeting with the Assembly to attend.

* * *

*Chuushinten - "central; heart" in Japanese. It is the territory where the capital of New Jerrod is located.

*ybunci - my attempt at making the Japanese "Ibunshi" sound more alien and strange. It's an Edenian, semi-derogatory term for foreign or outsider.

*Himura - "scarlet village" in Japanese. It'll be the territory Jade will soon be stationed in for the next portion of the story.

*Xie xie - thank you in Mandarin

*Henan - the province where the actual Shaolin Temple is located. I know Liu's official info says he's from the "**Ho**nan" province, every time I tried looking it up I was referred to **He**nan. ?_? Hmm…

Anyway, this chapter feels a little clunky to me. It just came out all over the place. Next one will be more cohesive (hopefully).

Please leave a review, and most importantly enjoy!


	4. Separate Endeavors

**2 - Separate Endeavors**

* * *

Kitana could be quite the actress when the time called for it.

Looking at her now, sitting near the head of the round table in the Council Room, back straight, eyes forward and seemingly alert, the representatives of the Royal Assembly easily believed she was paying active attention to all of the statistics and deliberation. And normally, she did just that.

But the persistent bounce of her right leg, hidden from the members' ever scrutinizing gaze beneath the table, belied her internal distraction. The meeting was coming to a close, after about three hours; and for the past thirty minutes, the Princess' mind had been absorbed in thoughts of Liu. By this time, she knew he had to be coming close to the Knight's training grounds, hidden in the Asamoya* Mountains. His training would begin at dawn the next morning… provided he made the final cut.

_As if he'd have any problem with that,_ Kitana thought confidently. _But everything after will be far more trying._

And it was then, in the depths of her musings, that her deception slipped.

"Princess?!" came Han-Shou's insistent and slightly annoyed call, jolting Kitana from her thoughts. "Your opinion?"

"Um, forgive me. Repeat the question if you please?" Kitana asked.

The older Ambassador gave a short sigh, then somewhat drawled, "I asked for your opinion on the matter of a temporary one percent tax increase build revenue for the construction of the canal-"

"Mind your shortness, Ambassador." Kitana quickly sneered, eyes thinning, which made Han-Shou scowl. More evenly, the tessen-wielder added, "And I believe one percent is perfectly reasonable."

"Then the matter is settled." Queen Sindel declared, sitting to Kitana's left. "Have the Daimyos all informed, and we will have a summit meeting to sign the bill within six weeks. Meeting adjourned."

The members of the Assembly stood from their seats and began to depart. Kitana rolled her neck and her shoulders, stretching away the slight stiffness that always seeped its way into her body during a particularly long meeting.

"By Argus, that was a long one." Kitana sighed.

"It was indeed." Sindel stated. "Are you alright Dear? I noticed you drifting in and out."

Her daughter gave a sheepish smirk. "Forgive me… I just got a bit distracted."

"Already missing your husband, eh?" knowingly asked the Queen. She gave a quiet laugh, slightly shaking her head. "The two of you are so very close. Only a few hours after he has left and already he's consuming your thoughts. Reminds me a lot of how Jerrod and I once were…"

Kitana smiled, "I'm going to be a mess for the next few weeks, I just _know _it." she joked. "Anyway, if there's nothing else you need of me mother, I'll be off. Since Jade is leaving tomorrow night she wants to spend time together today."

"I understand. You're free to go." Sindel said.

"I'll see you at dinner." Kitana stated in parting, taking her leave.

She stopped first by her chamber, shedding her formal wear for a casual dress, then headed for Jade's, located on the same lengthy corridor further back. Kitana knocked at the door, and entered upon her friend's distracted invitation. She smiled in amusement as she found her in the middle of trying to use her body weight to close a clearly over-stuffed suitcase, sitting hard on it repeatedly.

"Oh Kita- _oof!_" Jade yelped as a final, very rough sit finally made the bag suddenly collapse, startling her a bit. The Princess sputtered as she turned about to inspect the bag. "Damn it, don't tell me I broke the hinges…"

"Need help?" Kitana chuckled, a rhetorical question.

"You know I'm bad at packing things." Jade replied, relieved to find the hinges on the bag were still (miraculously) intact. Kitana knelt beside her friend and lifted the top of the suitcase, rolling her eyes at the chaos stacked inside.

"You know, it would be surprisingly helpful if you actually bothered to _fold _your clothes…" she sardonically stated. "If you haven't the time to pack yourself, then ask a servant to help you."

Jade huffed. "I don't need a servant."

"Oh you don't?" Kitana retorted, eyebrow raised. Shoulders shaking with laughter, she extracted a random tunic, folded it, then set it aside. "Jade; former assassin of Shao Kahn, bodyguard of Princess Kitana, Supreme General of the Edenian Imperial Army and leader of the Freedom Fighters… totally inept at _packing a suitcase_…"

"Oh you shut up." Jade said, though her voice held no venom. She joined Kitana, both lapsing into comfortable silence as they went through the clothes and folded each article. After a while, Kitana removed a long and worn black cloak, eyes slightly widening in recognition.

"I remember this cloak…" she dawned. "It was mine, and I gave it to you to wear the time we'd gotten stranded on one of our missions… during that storm. It's still held up all this time?"

"That's right." Jade said fondly. "I remember too. I had to jump in and save _someone's _hard-headed ass because she refused to wait and tried to take everyone out."

Kitana's expression grew rueful. "Yes. You took a blow for me and ended up being knocked unconscious. It was the first time anyone had ever just… done something for me so selflessly."

Jade placed a hand on Kitana's shoulder, flashing a smirk. "Hey, it had all worked out. You got us both out of there in one piece." She paused, turning her attention back to folding. "Anyway… next thing I know, I'm waking up next to a fire in some cave you managed to carry me to, wrapped up in your cloak since mine was lost in the fight."

"Both of us were soaked with rain. You were shivering in your sleep. And even though I was freezing, I couldn't just let you lie there like that." Kitana noted.

"And after that small act of kindness, I slowly began to see that there was more to that spoiled, arrogant brat I had been forced to protect." Jade quipped.

"And _I_ saw that there was more to that annoying, insubordinate girl that I had been forced to have baby-sit me." Kitana also quipped. She shook her head slightly. "That seemed like an eternity ago. We were barely more than girls then."

"Yes. Funny how much things have changed." Jade murmured. She suddenly waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, enough of all this sappy reminiscing: Let's talk about how I'm going to keep from doing something harmful to myself out of boredom in a dusty old town like Himura…"

"Well all of those soldiers you'll be evaluating should keep you occupied." Kitana stated. "Especially meeting this Arlis, what with his reputation."

"And quite a reputation it is." Jade emphatically started. "I investigated him further and learned some interesting things, one being that the kid is only a little over seventy-five hyaku!* Can you believe that?"

"My, he must be very skilled to reach such stature at such a young age. But you and I had pretty large reputations by that age ourselves." Kitana reasoned.

"True." Jade acquiesced. "And I'm pretty eager to see him work myself. But other than official business, there won't be much to do." She paused, huffing, then muttered, "Hope I can at least find a nice tavern where I can get drunk…" to which Kitana snickered, partly because she knew Jade's tolerance was ridiculously high: She'd even out-drank Shokan and Centaurian men before.

"You know what? I have plenty of time to pack." Jade suddenly said, flinging aside the tunic she was about to fold. She gazed at Kitana imploringly, "How about we go spar? I could use a workout."

The Princess smiled. "I like that idea. Let's go."

The two women quickly departed for Kitana's personal training hall, slipping into a couple of spare leotards she always kept inside. After stretching they engaged each other in a vigorous match, both women pouring all of their prowess into the bout. Jade threw Razorangs and jabbed with her Bo, while Kitana waved her fans and kicked. Both skillfully evaded and parried each other's assault, a perfect match for match; just as always since they were girls. They went at it for well over an hour, until they finally burned each other out; separating briefly to freshen up, then meeting in the main garden. The two women sat beneath the early afternoon sun, side by side on a stone bench near the koi pond.

"So, missing your husband yet?" Jade inquired Kitana, who promptly sighed in reply.

"_Yes. _I already miss him so much." the Princess replied. "I've been wondering about him almost since he left this morning. I just hope that his training goes well."

"Liu'll be fine. He just has to get through his first month with Juugo, and then Sindel will take over." Jade reassured, pausing to take a sip of her tea.

"Yes, and that's why I worry…" Kitana said, gazing warily at her friend.

"Oho, right…" the green-eyed woman dawned with a chuckle. "I forgot that Juugo is smitten with you. Well, most of the men in Edenia are. Imagine how he'll be once he sees the man he lost out to as his subordinate."

"Oh Argus…" Kitana murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry over it. Liu is a very charming man. He'll probably be good friends with most of the recruits by sundown." Jade mused.

Kitana shrugged. "One can only hope."

Silence fell again between the two women, both idly sipping their tea and eyes roaming about the garden surrounding them.

"I'll miss you a lot too, you know…" Kitana said quietly, eyes in her lap. Gazing over at her friend, Jade gave a sad smile.

"Yes. Me too."

* * *

**_Later - Edenian Knight's Compound_**

Liu gazed about somewhat awkwardly as he searched for a space at one of the long, low tables in the crowded dining hall, clutching his stick of dumplings and two sizable rice balls bundled together in one hand and cup of green tea in the other. There were at least a hundred other recruits all milling about, taking full advantage of one of, what they knew would be, few moments of free social activity. Looking at the men engage in raucous and friendly conversation, all of them taking a good long look at him as he passed by, made Liu feel very much like a child attending class at a new school for the first time; isolated and a bit forlorn.

It was pretty obvious that they all knew exactly who he was, and judging by their scrutinizing glares, most of them probably had already made negative assumptions and opinions of him already. Finally he found an empty mat next to a rather large, burly man; strands of black falling somewhat messily out of his topknot and face covered by a rugged beard that connected into sideburns. He eased himself down and set down his cup and unwrapping his meal. He briefly glanced at the other recruit, who met his eyes and gave nonchalant nod of greeting (much to Liu's relief) before going back to his own food.

Liu hadn't realized how hungry he was: Practically in the blink of an eye, he had consumed all his dumplings and half of one rice ball. Once he thought about it a moment, he recalled that he had completely missed breakfast that morning, and then smirked in satisfaction when he remembered his and his wife's 'activities' being the reason why.

_'That already feels like ages ago,'_ he somewhat solemnly thought to himself.

And just like that, his mind was engulfed in her. Liu brought his teacup to his lips and pondered what Kitana was doing at that very moment. The Assembly meeting had to be long over by now, and it was nearly sunset. Dinner would be in two hours, so maybe she was in her study going over statistics from the meeting. Or maybe she was spending some time with Jade, given that she too would be departing on business the following evening. Worry pinched at his chest: He hoped Kitana would not be too lonely without both him and her closest friend there. She still had her mother, but both were often so very busy that they only often saw each other at meals or during meetings.

'_Well, I'll only be gone six weeks. We've spent _much _more time apart than that.' _Liu assured himself.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who's nervous… thank Argus…" a jovial, relieved voice suddenly spoke. "You look worried too."

Liu looked to his right and found another recruit seating himself down. The stranger was a man of average height and strongly built, with tanish skin and deep brown hair. His eyes were light hazel in color, holding an inviting, lighthearted mischief; as did his crooked smirk. He looked relatively young, perhaps the equivalent of Liu's own age, or the age he was when he won the tournament anyhow (At times he forgot he was thirty-five, seeing he had not physically matured since he was twenty-four).

"Oh forgive me, the name's Abelard; Fedir Abelard." the man introduced, extending his hand. Liu gave a small smile, taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Hello, I am Liu Kang." he introduced. Fedir's eyes widened.

"Ah, so it _is _you! No wonder you're getting so much attention…" he muttered, eyes briefly roving around the room. "Well, it's an honor to meet the Champion of Earth… and the man who pretty much gave us our home back."

"Heh, the pleasure's all mine." Liu mumbled, feeling a bit flustered by the praise. In spite of his achievements he was by no means a glory-seeker.

"But then that begs the question; why in the world are you here? You're already an honored fighter…" Fedir asked.

Liu shrugged, "It was something of a political responsibility."

"Oh I get it. The old, aristocratic farts want you to be legit since you're married to the Princess."

Liu chuckled, finding himself already liking this man. "Yes, pretty much."

"Eh, yeah, exactly why I don't want to get into that circle. Too many haughty men and women with sticks up their asses." Fedir scoffed, to which Liu laughed again. "I know first hand since my old man works on Izumi's High Council."

"So you are from Izumi?" Liu inquired.

"That's right, born and bred." the young man said proudly, dimples indenting in the corners of his smile. "Until _'He-Whose-Name-Shall __**Not**__-Be-Mentioned' _took over… But once we were free, again thanks largely to _you_, I became a People's Enforcement officer. Did so well under my chief that I got the attention of the folks in that cozy palace of yours. And well… here I am."

"So you are nervous for the training?" Liu asked again.

"Kind of, yes. But after spending all of my life in Outworld, I'm sure whatever they do to us here will be no trouble… at least I hope." he added the last bit with a bit of nervousness.

"That is pretty much what I hope for…" Liu said. "I hope that it all goes by quickly too."

"Eager to get back to the missus huh?" Fedir joked, eyebrows wiggling. "I understand, I miss my lady too. Hope that I get through this training and then we can move out here to the Capital permanently."

"So you also have a wife?"

"A fiancée." Fedir corrected. "Guess my reasoning for being here is kind of similar to yours. Netasha, that's my girl's name… her parents are these big-time socialites and activists. They don't exactly believe their daughter should marry a simple… what do say on Earth, 'cop?'"

"Ah, I see." Liu said. "That just about sums up how the Royal Assembly thinks of me. Their Princess is too sophisticated for a mere monk."

"Well hey, here's our opportunity to prov'em all wrong, right?" Fedir eagerly said, slightly nudging Liu's shoulder. He grinned.

"I suppose so." he agreed.

"STAND READY CADETS!" suddenly roared a loud, authoritative voice.

"Uh-oh, here comes the Big Man." Fedir muttered, setting his food down and jumping to his feet along with all the others. Liu quickly followed suit, standing fully erect, hands by his sides and chin held high in mimicry of the others standing near him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he gazed out to the entry of the dining hall. A tall, sturdily-build man dressed in a black and gold, armored uniform and wearing a scabbard on his belt, stood imposingly. His nearly black, narrow eyes were set in an angular face, with especially sharp cheekbones and nose. His skin was pale, highly contrasted by jet blackness of his slick, perfect topknot and neatly trimmed goatee. Everything about him radiated order and regality: He had to be the captain, Riahl Juugo. Hands behind his back, he strolled slowly into the large center isle, eyes roving meticulously over each and every face. Liu directed his gaze ahead of him when the Captain came closer.

He stopped before the Prince Consort,* intense obsidian eyes settling on his auburn ones. They thinned with something nearly akin to disdain, and it took everything in Liu to keep his brows from knotting together in somewhat affronted confusion.

'_Him too? Elders, what is everyone's problem with me?'_

Juugo did not linger very long, and continued his march all the way to the back wall, then slowly turned about.

"All of you," he began, loud enough for them all to hear, "have been chosen, to serve the Sovereign Kingdom of Edenia in the highest honorable class of warrior." He paused, gazing about and making sure they all met him eye-to-eye. "You have been called to join a fraternity that has served and protected Edenia nearly since the gods themselves descended from the Heavens. However…" Juugo paused again, an almost wicked smirk snaking across his thin red lips, "You first must prove yourselves worthy… In precisely one hour, you all are to convene in the main training yard for your first test. Until then, enjoy your meal and this time of leisure, for I assure those of you who pass, it will be one of few." And with that, he strolled up the isle more nonchalantly and left. Liu's and Fedir's eyes slowly swam to each other.

"Oh boy… I'm suddenly getting the feeling that we're being sent to the guillotine." the latter murmured nervously.

"You know nothing of what will happen?" Liu asked.

Fedir shook his head. "The Knights are secretive about their training affairs."

"Wonderful…" Liu muttered. "I suppose we'll be finding out what we're in for in an hour…"

* * *

_**The Following Evening - Grand Palace  
**_

Sindel and Kitana stood side by side, and Jade stood before them. Her carriage, already loaded with her belongings, was behind her: It would take her to the Dragonfly Anchorage, and from there she would make a three-hour flight to Himura, her home for the next few months.

Both the former bodyguard and her former charge stood with small, saddened smiles on their faces, a sheen of barely restrained tears in both their eyes. Sindel meanwhile was also somber, but more composed. The Queen was fond of Jade, even came to love her as her own daughter throughout the years, but this separation would be understandably more difficult for the two of them than for her. She gave the staff-wielder a smile.

"Safe travels to you Jade." Sindel said warmly, reaching forward and giving her an embrace. "Be sure to write to us often. Let us know how you are, and what you're doing."

"I will Ma'am." Jade replied, returning the embrace warmly before letting go. Kitana had engulfed her next, both of them lingering in the hug.

"Don't get into too much trouble down there." Kitana teased, though her voice was somewhat shaking. "And don't break those poor men and women either."

"Oh you know I will…" Jade replied. Reluctantly then, she let go, her hands lingering a moment on Kitana's shoulders. "And don't you overwork or overstress yourself. Liu'll be back soon, and I will too."

"I know… and I won't, I promise." Kitana replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Jade said. She took a breath, gave a nod. "Well then, I'll be off. Goodbye you two. Take care of each other."

"We will, and you take care of yourself." Sindel said.

"I will." Jade replied. Lifting the hood of Kitana's old cloak over her head, she turned and boarded her carriage.

Both Sindel and Kitana watched as it took off out of the front gates, the former looping an arm about the latter's shoulders when her tears finally slipped silently down her cheeks.

Once out of the walls, Jade pursed her lips and swiped beneath her own dampened eyes.

* * *

***Asamoya - morning mist in Japanese**

***hyaku - "hundred" in Japanese. You know how we say fifteen-hundred, or twenty-five hundred to quicken saying 1,500 or 2,500? I figured Edenians had to do that to state their age.**

*** Liu Kang doesn't have any real power just yet, not until he completes his training. Once he's done, he'll be crowned Prince Regent.**

**OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER!**

**Huge apologies AGAIN for such a long wait folks, but I've been trying to pour some serious efforts into some original work I plan on getting published at some point in the near future. Between that and… well, _life,_ I got extremely blocked up trying to write this chapter. Seriously, I would open this damn document and just have it sitting while I worked on other things hoping something would come to me. Nothing did until like an two hours ago :/**

**But like I've said, I'd rather just wait for the inspiration to come instead of force some horrible, rambling shit out.**

**Next update will be MUCH sooner (I'm already writing it), but first I'm going to finish up Tales II before the week is out. Until then please comment and enjoy!**


End file.
